Anna's Illness
by Draigcoch
Summary: Anna collapses but refuses to go to hospital. But when she gets worse what will Yoh do? AnnaxYoh maybe some HaoxAnna
1. She needs him

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please Read and Rate! Sorry if it's a bit short!**

Yoh leaned lazily on the back wall of the Asakura house, the sun just beginning to set in the evening sky. He had finished Anna's torture training for the day, and now was trying to recover for a short time before Anna found him-while his ghost hovered loyally behind him, occasionally keeping an eye on at stray ghosts and spirits that past though the building.

"Yoh? Yoh?" Anna called. She sounded angry. "Yoh! You lazy pathetic excuse for a boy! Where are you?" she yelled. "If you're hiding I swear I'll make you run 50 more laps!" she threatened.

"I'm out here Anna!" he called, yawning slightly. "I thought I was done! Did you have shopping or something I forgot to do, or that you wanted me to do?" He begun, slowly, smiling a little, trying not to make her two annoyed or she might hurt him again with one of her killer slaps.

"No I haven't actually! But I should just to punish you for hiding from me" she scowled walking out in her usual clothes. "Have you done you're chores yet? Morty is ill. Well I told him a little cold wouldn't hurt but he has the 'flu'" she said angrily glaring at him.

"Already done-so I was taking a break" he said with a smile. "But should I take Morty's or something?" He asked, already realizing that she was always angry with him, although, he had seen signs of her showing gentleness and kindness, so he knew she wasn't all heartless...or completely insane.

"No never mind" she sighed shaking her head. She looked tired and quite pale. She hadn't been eating much either. Her eyes were not focused and she looked quite fragile.

"Go you want a hotdog or something?" he asked softly. "Or a maybe a nice hamburger?" he begun, showing slight signs of concern. "Amidamaru probably doesn't mind the guard duty, and you look exhausted" he said tilting his head to one side to watch her.

Anna shook her head. "I'm fine. Why? What are you trying to say?" she snapped looking angry. Glaring at him but blinked hard trying to stay awake.

He lifted up his hands, nervously. Hoping she wouldn't kill him for suggesting what she though he had. "I'm saying you haven't taken a break in awhile. And you look exhausted. Maybe you should take a break before there's a real crisis, or at least a miniature one that you'll have to take charge of because I'm..."he begun, Amidamaru speaking up "well, we all know that if another bee gets in the house, you'll get no help in getting it out." Amidamaru said-Yoh suddenly yelling at him. The ghost ignored this, continuing, "yeah didn't Yoh scream so loudly that ghosts in the next township heard it?"

Anna laughed. It was something she hadn't done in a long time. But it drained her of her last energy as she fell to the floor and landed with a loud thud. She was unconscious from her lack of sleep and food deprivation.

"Anna!" he shouted, running to her side and kneeling down, placing one hand on her neck checking for a pulse. Amidamaru's eyes widened as he flew over. "Should she go to the hospital?" he asked, Yoh giving a slight nod. "Yeah, I think so..." he begun, before sighing. "Or we can let her try to recover for a day.."

Anna's eyes flickered. "Not going to hospital!" she said weakly. "Cant make me..." she said falling back to sleep. Her breathing shallow not even stirring. Anna slept making no noise at all.

He smiled at this giving a little laugh. "Alright one day you have to recover. Then you're going to the hospital if it gets worse" he warned as he ran his fingers over the sleeping blondes lips.

**AN: Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. She needs him more than ever

After a few hours Anna woke up. She yawned and tried to sit up. "Awwwwww" she moaned as she felt stiff. It hurt too much to try and move. Her bones felt like they would snap if she did.

She had been placed in her room-Yoh and Amidamaru standing next to her-immediately, Yoh handed her a cheese burger. "Just eat it," he said with a warm smile. "If anything, it'll be bound to help you out somewhat." He nodded as Amidamaru hovered close.

Anna looked at it and turned her head away seeing as she couldn't move any other part of her body. "I'm not hungry" she said stubbornly. "Don't want it" she snapped. She was turning icy now. She wasn't eating it.

Amidamaru glared harshly at her, placing his hand just over her head. "If you don't eat, you'll have no choice but to go to the hospital, and they'll make you eat it. You'll be restrained and they'll shove it down your throat so you have a choice. The easy way now, or the hard way in fifteen minutes" he said with a nod.

:"You will not take me to hospital! I won't go! I refuse!" she said angrily but to weak to get up. "You can't make me and if you do you will never ever see me again!" she said in the same tone Amidamaru had used. How dare he tell her what to do!

Amidamaru could not resist this, "Well, Anna why don't you want to eat?

Has something been bothering you recently have you been feeling sick, or is this one of those anorexia diseases I know a few ghosts that had originally died from it" he said softly not wanting to stress Anna out too much.

Yoh wasn't two sure, but sighed. "A bit of soup?" he offered her gently. "Hey, if you eat it, you'll get better faster and you can beat me up." He joked. But he didn't want her to beat him up. He wanted her to get better.

Anna started to cry. "I can't move to eat" she sobbed quietly. No one had ever seen Anna like this not even Yoh. She was helpless. Like a little kid. "I don't want to die!" she sobbed. This was a turning point. Anna never cried. Let alone sobbed.

Both Yoh and Amidamaru looked at each other softly, immediately growing more concerned. Yoh seamed more concerned as he sat down, hoping it was just caused by starvation. But illness also seamed possible.

Ripping off a small part of the cheese burger, he slipped it into her mouth. "It's alright, its alright-just chew and swallow. No one else has to know of this the door's locked, the windows are covered. No ghost's even interested at this point, and Amidamaru would know that no one would find out" Yoh nodded.

Anna chewed but looked away from Yoh in shame. She hated others seeing her look like this. She swallowed slowly. "Thanks" she whispered. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Anna said looking up at Yoh.

Yoh nodded with a smile. "I promise"


	3. Her first kiss

After two days or so Anna was well enough to be able to get up and walk around. But it was difficult. Her legs were like jelly. They were weak and she couldn't seem to work out how to move them. She hadn't moved much in those two days.

"It's O.K Anna lets take this nice and slow" he coaxed as she supported herself to stand up. She winced in pain as her weight was pulled to the floor. He watched feeling bad. It was horrible seeing such a strong girl be broken down in to someone so fragile.

He went forward to help. But he got a warning glare from the blonde. "I don't need any help!" she snapped as she managed to take a few steps forward. She smiled happily. She could still walk at least. She took another step but stumbled.

If it wasn't for Yoh's quick reflexes she would have done herself some serious damage. He swiftly caught her in his arms as he picked her up effortlessly. She struggled as Yoh carried her back to her bed.

"Yoh! Stop it! Put me down!" she yelled as she tried to move but her held her tightly as he slipped her into her bed. "No Anna you almost hurt yourself I'm not going to let you get hurt" he said as he tucked her in. She frowned and tried to get out. Yoh pushed her back down and held her there.

"Yoh stop it I want to get up" she said angrily. Yoh shook his head slowly. "No Anna you're still weak, if you get up now you might lose a lot of the energy that we spent ages trying to….." he said braking off. "Anna?" he said. She was unconscious again.

"Oh great!" he sighed as he went downstairs and got loads of sugary things and a load of videos. Anna awoke after a while to see a video on and Yoh sitting next to her bed watching it. She smiled. Yoh looked to check on Anna to see if she was awake.

"Hey sleepy" he laughed as she blinked a few times adjusting to the light. "Hey Yoh" she said as he took out some gummy sweets. "Here eat these" he said slipping two into her mouth. She nodded as she chewed and swallowed. "You need plenty of sugar" he informed her with a concerned nod.

"And you are not to get out of bed at all" he warned her. Anna gave a small laugh. "When did you become so responsible?" she asked with a smile. "The moment you got sick" he said as he played with a few strands of her hair admiringly. She gave a nod as his fingers traveled across her lips.

She slowly closed her eyes not even opening them. She wasn't going to sleep. She just wanted to enjoy the moment. Yoh smiled. He liked these rare little times he and Anna had together. He leant down and gently kissed her on her lips.

Anna's eyes snapped open. But they weren't cold or hard like they usually were. They were soft. Slowly as her mind processed it she kissed back taking Yoh a little by surprise. It was like his first kiss all over again. For Anna it actually was her first kiss.


	4. Sugary Sweet

**AN: THANK YOU! Thank you everyone who rated! I will update so much more for you now! So I'll make sure I add each day for you!**

As the kiss came to an end Yoh broke it first. Anna tried hard to fight off a blush. Yoh smiled at this. He gave a little laugh as Anna gave a small smile. Some would say it wasn't actually there. But Yoh knew it was. He knew Anna.

"Here" he said as he gave her some more gummy sweets. She ate them slowly then gave a small nod to show she'd eaten them. "Anna?" Yoh said staring at her. Anna looked up at him as he stood there. "Yes Yoh? What is it?" she spoke properly to him in her training harsh voice.

"Do you like to hate me?" he asked. Anna blinked. Did he just say that? She stayed quiet for a while. "I don't hate you Yoh" she said slowly. He just sighed and nodded. "Yes I know you don't…. It's just that…." He started. "What?" Anna asked slowly. He shook his head once more.

Yoh had said something about needing something downstairs as he left Anna upstairs on her own. "I don't hate you. I love you" she sighed shaking her head. "I don't know why but sometimes I feel like if I told you, you might laugh" she said shaking her head once more as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Yoh walked in and smiled seeing Anna asleep. "I wish I could tell you I love you….. But I think you might say you don't love me back" he sighed as he bushed her hair off her face. He left her room to do his training.

As he was doing his laps when he thought of Anna on her own. He decided that it wasn't fair on her and went inside and up to her room to find she wasn't there. "Anna?" he called.

Anna who was downstairs making herself some tea heard Yoh. "I'm downstairs" she yelled up to him. Next thing she knew Yoh was downstairs like a whirlwind. "Anna! Bed! Now!" he commanded. Anna was a little taken back by the way he was talking to her.

Anna stirred her tea as she narrowed her eyes at Yoh. "No, I will not spend another minute in that room" she said simply. Yoh's jaw dropped. "But Anna… you're sick and you won't get better" he said as he took a few steps towards her.

Anna glared at him. "I got down the stairs on my own didn't I?" she said blankly. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Please Anna?" he said doing his puppy dog eyes. "Yoh don't you make that face at me!" Anna said feeling the need to give in.

Yoh moved further forward and kissed Anna gently. "Now will you go back to bed?" he asked with his trade mark grin. Anna gave a small nod. "But no more sugary kisses!" she said referring to the sweets.

Yoh smiled. "Awww but I like you're sweet mouth" he joked as he followed Anna upstairs to her room.


	5. She doesen't wat to go

**AN: Hey people! I've had good ratings so far so thanks! I'm updating for all of you who asked so here's you're next installment!**

Yoh had made Anna lie down in bed. Seeing as she collapsed the last time she got out of bed he didn't want her to get hurt. He was concerned. He just wanted the old, cold, bitter, harsh Anna back. The one who told him what to do and when to do it. But Anna wasn't well enough to do so. No matter how much she protested.

"How long do I have to stay in bed?" she moaned at Yoh for the fourth time that day. "Anna" he said in a stern voice. "I told you before, just one more day of resting. It's only to make sure you're better" he sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed staring at her.

"Oh umm Yoh I'm sorry" Anna said feeling bad about making suck a fuss over one more days rest. 'After all he just wants me to get better' she thought. 'One more day couldn't do any harm' she thought. She started to feel bad for making a fuss now. Her expression was set to an upset frown.

Yoh smiled a little. "No reason for you to get upset or be sorry-"he

Said, looking away. "Things will be just fine and you didn't need to apologize. It was actually sort of nice" he smiled. "I mean being able to tuck you in. And look after you. Thing that you never really let me do before" he sighed.

"I'm also sorry for making you worry...I didn't mean to be so mean by not eating...I know you were just trying to help me...I just couldn't see that" she sighed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opening them once more.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital for a check up" he said thoughtfully. "No! No hospitals" Anna said firmly. "Anna you have to go…. To make sure everything's O.K" he nodded.

At this point Anna was shaking crying and sobbing. "No…. I won't go…. Please don't make me Yoh" Anna sobbed. Yoh looked at the sobbing blonde. "Oh Anna please don't cry! Tell me why you don't want to go" he said hugging her tightly.

Anna stayed quiet knowing that she couldn't tell Yoh why. Then he might actually laugh at her. 'I do trust you Yoh I really do… It's just that it happened so many years ago I just don't want to talk about it' she thought to herself as she carried on sobbing.

"You don't want to go that badly?" he sighed looking down at the girl who was once so strong clinging to him shaking. "Yoh I really don't want to go" Anna said still shaking. "I will do my best to make sure you wont have to go" Yoh said with a nod as he gently kissed her head.

"No Yoh you don't understand" Anna mumbled as a few more tears rolled down her smooth pale cheeks. "I won't go back. If I do I don't know what I might do" she said as she drifted to sleep leaving Yoh to worry about what she meant.


	6. Angelic Sleeper

**AN: Decided to put two chapters up instead of one! Hope you enjoy! Please read and rate! Sorry for it being quite short!**

Yoh sat in the chair beside Anna's bead watching her sleep. He was deep in thought, he was concerned for her. 'What did she mean by that?' he asked himself over and over in his mind. 'Why didn't Anna want to go to hospital?' he thought as he frowned slightly.

He looked down at the sleeping blonde. He brushed her hair out of her face, twirling a few of the golden strands around his fingers. He smiled down on her. It was one of those loving smiles. It was the only one he ever gave, the one he saved especially for Anna.

"She looks so peaceful" he sighed as he caressed her cheek. He gave her another smile. "Anna you are beautiful" he laughed a little. But it wasn't a joke. "I must look so stupid sitting here talking to someone who's sleeping" he chuckled.

Anna's eyes slowly opened as Yoh caressed her cheek once more. "Yoh?" she said as her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room. "Shush now Anna" he said quietly. "Go back to sleep, you need you're energy" he smiled kissing her lips gently.

"And if you don't I'll make you stay in bed for another day" he chuckled as Anna gave a small nod returning once more to her peaceful slumber. Yoh sighed as she made no noise in her sleep apart from the small sound of her breathing. She did not stir or cause a fuss; she looked like an angel while she slept.

"I will protect you Anna" Yoh said quietly as he kissed her cheek and went back to sitting by her bedside. Yoh closed his eyes which were heavy from exhaustion. He had spent the past few days worrying and taking care of Anna he hadn't got much sleep himself. 'But it's worth it' he thought looking down at his angelic fiancée.

Yoh slowly drifted into his own peaceful sleep. But what he didn't know was that there was someone watching, someone who was a threat to them both. He watched Anna and Yoh through Anna's bedroom window.

"You can't protect her forever Yoh" the voice drawled. It was if the voice smiled itself without anyone actually being able to see the owner. "Nor can you stay by her side day in day out" he smiled.

"Rest for now Yoh. You'll need you're strength" he smiled. "But not you Anna, oh no, I need you to get worse. I need you to go as far as near death. Then you will see who is who you can truly trust" he laughed evilly.

**AN: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry people I want to know what you think. I need to know weather I should carry on! Which I will even if you say you hate it! So read and rate please!**


	7. Will He? Won't he?

**AN: I would to thank all the people who asked me to update! So that's what I'm doing. Sorry if it's short!**

In the night Yoh awoke from his nice nap. He yawned and stretched sleepily. "Oh well time to turn in" he shrugged as he decided to take one last look at Anna. "Anna!" he yelled seeing face covered in sweat.

He quickly placed his hand on her forehead. "Yoh have a fever! And you're burning up fast" he panicked as he shook her to wake her from her sleep. Anna stayed in her sleeping state. Yoh shook her again. "Anna! Please wake up" he begged as she moaned and went back to sleep.

Amidamaru appeared. "Yoh Anna is very sick…. I think we should take her to hospital" Amidamaru suggested. Yoh shook his head letting out a sigh. "I can't do that…. She doesn't want to go" he said looking glum. "But Master Yoh, Anna is very sick and needs medical attention…. Surely Anna would understand" Amidamaru pointed out.

Yoh sighed. He knew that Anna had actually cried when he had suggested it. Her words came back to him. "I won't go back. If I do I don't know what I might do" those were her exact words. They replayed over and over again.

He had promised to keep her out of hospital for as long as he could. But this was just too serious. She was now struggling for breath. Before Yoh knew it he had phoned the ambulance and they were on the way to the hospital.

"Forgive me Anna…. Please, I had to do this…. I was worried" he said as he sat in the ambulance stroking her face which was mostly covered in an oxygen mask to help her breathe. "I know you didn't want to come but I had too. I thought I might lose you if I didn't" he said shaking his head knowing she couldn't hear his apologies.

Amidamaru was watching the whole thing. "Poor Yoh, he must feel terrible" the ghost sighed. "I can feel it is eating him up inside" the ghost said watching his young master carefully. "I wish I could do something" he sighed. That same thing was running through Yoh's mind. He didn't know what he could do to help Anna. He couldn't any more. It was all in the hands of the hospital.

As they arrived Anna was rushed straight in, Yoh at her side the whole time. But Amidamaru wasn't the only one watching. Oh no, there was another watching the scene, but this one not concerned, he was smiling.

"Well it looks like my plan has fallen into place" he smirked as he watched from afar. "Anna is in hospital, just how I hoped. And I know Yoh feels bad" he laughed. "No need to feel bad brother, she will be in my safe arms soon enough" the twin of Yoh smiled. His name, Hao Asakura.

**AN: As most of you have guessed the one who was watching them was Hao! Read and Rate please! I will update soon!**


	8. Hospital

Anna awoke hours later in a private room. She opened her eyes and tried to focus them. They were blurry and she could hear the bleeping of a machine close by. She was wearing an oxygen mask and had wires and drips everywhere.

Yoh had not left Anna's side. He had refused to. Anna started to yell as she struggled but there were metal bars to hold her in place. She could not remember waking up earlier and trying to get up as she fought and fussed.

She was crying hard as she knew where she was. The place she hated most. The hospital. "Shush Anna its O.K" Yoh soothed but she gave him a look of pure hatred. Her arms were free; she removed the oxygen mask as she glared at Yoh.

"How could you?" she spat angrily at him making him look at his feet. "You knew I didn't want to come Yoh! You knew!" she sobbed as she went into a stressed state. "I am so sorry Anna but I had to…. I was afraid I might lose you!" Yoh tried to explain.

Anna started to yell and scream at him. A tear trickled down Yoh's face. He could tell she was in pain and that she was stressed. He felt like it was his entire fault. Amidamaru was floating near by, watching the two.

Yoh tried to explain but Anna continued to shout at him telling him to leave. "GET OUT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU" she yelled. "Anna I'm not going anywhere" Yoh said simply sitting down with a sad sigh.

Anna's face was stained with tears as she tried to get the bars off that were holding her down. "Anna don't do that" Yoh said quietly. Anna glared at him as she kept struggling to get them off.

With no success Anna lay back in her bed. It was surprisingly comfy. She was still crying, she really didn't want to be there, Yoh could see that.

Yoh reached out and held Anna's hand. She was freezing. He held it tightly as Anna practically strangled his. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Yoh asked kindly. Anna thought for a moment. "I would like a glass of water, please" she hesitated at the please, but decided it wasn't worth fighting.

As Yoh left the room a certain someone entered, slipping past Yoh without Yoh realizing. Anna went to scream but Hao covered her mouth. "Shush Anna, shush" he said soothingly. Anna had a bad feeling about this.

Hao easily pulled the bars that were holding Anna down off. Anna blinked unsure what was happening. Hao simply picked her up and headed towards the window. "No! No! Put me down" Anna yelled. "Anna be quiet. I just want to show you that I am you're friend" he sighed as he opened the window and put Anna in the palm of the Spirit of Fire's hand.

Yoh had heard Anna's cry and ran to her room with Amidamaru not far behind. "HAO! GIVE HER BACK!" he yelled as he noticed that all the drips and masks were on the bed.

"Sorry little brother Anna's currently sleeping" he said looking down at the sleeping Anna. She hadn't had the energy to stay awake. "She'll be spending some time with me" Hao laughed as he commanded the Spirit of Fire to take them home.

"No…He can't" Yoh whispered. "Please be O.K. Anna"


	9. Master

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I've been super busy. But it's the holidays so I can update waaay more often now! Read and Rate please!**

Anna awoke in a large room. "Huh? What am I….." she broke off as she remembered everything. "Hao" she said through clenched teeth. She looked around. It was a nice room. It had a wardrobe, dresser, its own bathroom and other things there. But Anna didn't want to notice them. She wanted to go home.

"Ahhh Anna, you're awake" Hao smirked. "Good, I was worried you wouldn't wake up" he said as she walked over. Anna immediately shot back on the bed, not wanting to be near him a second longer.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. Trying to show she wasn't scared. But the truth was, she was scared of him. In her eyes he was psycho. Well he was. "Why have you brought me here? Where's Yoh? If you've hurt him" she warned angrily.

"I wouldn't hurt my dear, sweet little brother" he smirked as she moved a little closer to Anna. "I've brought you here for my pleasure" he said. "I like you're company, the chill you give off" he smirked. "And I want, guess what I want" he smirked as he stroked her inner thigh.

Anna growled lowly at him. "Get off me you pervert" she said as she went to kick him in the face. But Hao caught her foot and pulled her off the bed as she landed with a loud clunk on the floor.

"You will never try that again" he growled at her. His eyes were cold and hard, almost glaring at her. If looks could kill, Anna would be dead and berried. He straightened up as Anna moaned, rubbing her behind where she'd fallen. "You'll refer to me as Master from now on" he ordered, smirking lightly.

She laughed hearing this. "No way am I calling you that. Go screw yourself" she yelled at him. She scowled. He really was perverted.

"You will" he said as he pulled her up. "Or you'll die of starvation he said squeezing her thin bony wrists hard.

She whimpered lightly and shook her head. "If you don't you'll never see Yoh again!" he said smirking lightly.

"Yes" Anna sighed.

"Yes what?" He blinked.

"Yes Master

"Good girl"

**Gah! Please don't hate me! No flames please! Next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Worry and New Clothes

**Updating now for all people who sends a review every chapter! Read and Rate please! Yes I was away for a long time, but I was on holiday for 2weeks, in Paris for 1 and to top it all off my auntie had a baby. Ever notice baby's wait until you're actually wearing something nice before they throw up all over you?**

In the hospital Yoh stared at the window gob smacked. "He…He…He took Anna!" he said. "That pervert took Anna!" he growled. "Now Yoh, I'm sure Anna's fine" Amidamaru said doubtfully.

Yoh sat on a chair, head in his hands. "I don't even know where he's gone" he whispered. "He's taken her, and I didn't even try to stop him!" he said in an agitated tone. "Yoh, you would have stopped him. But he was too quick. It looks like he planned it all" he tried to comfort him.

Yoh shook his head. "How could he?" he asked. "He might have been watching us. It's probably how he knew she was ill" he nodded. Then it dawned on Yoh. How couldn't he have known Hao was watching them? If he had, Anna wouldn't have been kidnapped. It was his entire fault.

"Yoh, you know none of this is you're fault. You would have stopped Hao if you could have, but you couldn't" he sighed. "It was my fault! Why didn't I sense Hao?" he fumed, stamping his foot. He blames himself and himself only.

Hao and Anna

"As much as I like that little black dress on you Anna, I have other clothes for you to wear" he smirked as she glared at him. "Yes Master" she chorused, rolling her eyes. He smirked hearing this as he held up a denim mini skirt. "When pigs fly" she said, folding her arms.

Hao slowly walked over, making her step backwards. "Unless you want me to undress you myself I suggest you put this on" he said in a low voice, showing her a yellow t-shirt that came just under her breasts. "Very fitting I believe" he smirked.

Anna sighed as he turned his back so she could get changed. She thought about attacking him while his guard was down, deciding it was unwise she changed, folding all her clothes neatly. She knew Yoh would look for her. He had to get her out of this nightmare with Hao. She couldn't take anymore. Especially with these clothes.

"I'm done" she said in a quiet voice. He turned around and smirked. "Well then, that's a definite improvement" he said as he looked her up and down. "Don't look at me like that" she scowled, he smirked as they're faces were inches apart. "Why not?" "Because in makes me very uncomfortable" she scowled as he chuckled.

"Oh this is going to be fun" he smiled to himself.

**Yay! Another chapter done with! Read and Rate please! More coming soon!**


	11. The Old Gang

**Back again. Sorry I'm not updating fast enough but I haven't had much time! I've had exams and timetables! But I have a whole week to write now! Read and Rate please!**

"You can go anywhere in the house. And I mean anywhere" he smiled. "But you can leave the house. If you do, you'll suffer a fate worse than death" he smirked as she glared. "Whatever. You're out with the threats already?" she snapped. He raised and eyebrow and blinked. "I suggest you apologize for that" he said coldly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah right" she growled. But before she knew it Hao had her pinned to the wall, they're faces inches apart…

Yoh

Yoh had already devised a plan. "Well he's going to either be in the mountains or in a forest somewhere" Yoh told a newly arrived Horo and Ren. "Well that narrows it down" Ren said sarcastically. Yoh and Horo rolled they're eyes. "Well we could always just- "Leave her there? Excellent idea Horo, let's do that" Ren smirked as he got up. "Oh well let's be off then. Nice to see you again Yoh" he smirked.

"Please" Yoh said as he looked down at the map in front of him. "Ren sit you're girly ass back down" Horo snapped, and then smirked at his comment. It was no surprise when they were fist fighting seconds later.

"GUYS!" Yoh yelled as he managed to break them apart. "I suggest you let go of me Asakura if you know what's good for you" Ren growled lowly at him. "No don't Yoh! He's a psycho killing machine!" Horo whimpered, hiding behind Yoh.

"Fine" Ren muttered, brushing himself off. "I'll get you later" he glared at Horo as Horo whimpered. "I'm not here to look after you two and break up you're fights! You're here to help me save Anna" Yoh sighed in an angry tone. "Unfortunately, we don't know where she is" he sighed.

The three sat around the table, putting dots on the map of where Hao might be. "So that makes 173 places he might be" Yoh sighed. "Well we're gonna need reinforcements" Horo smiled. "Ahhh the old gang back together" he smiled. "Please, don't make me puke with the good old days much" Ren muttered. Yeah, the good old days. But how different would it be without Anna there? At this thought Yoh quickly turned to his friends and grinned. "Yeah! It'll be great"

Anna

"Hao Asakura!" she screamed as she head butted him in the face, sending him tumbling backwards. "Wait until Yoh finds out! You're going to be so dead" she spat angrily as she looked down at the now bleeding Hao.

He slowly got up, reaching his full height, touching his bleeding lip. "How dare you" he snarled as he moved forward, glaring at Anna.

Anna moved swiftly out of the way, storming out of the room. Hao watched after her and sighed, clenching his fists. "You will be mine"


	12. Realization

**Back for today! Yay! Do apologize for the shortness of the chapters. But oh well, they'll always be short! Please Read and Rate! Tell me what you think should happen next! Or any ideas that you have!**

Yoh

"Ren, do you wear underwear?" came the teasing voice of a certain blue haired Shaman. They'd been at it for hours. Snipping away at each other. Yoh let out a tired sigh, how long had they been searching? He had managed to get all the help he could find. Ryu, Tamao, Pirika, Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg and Jeanne, but it didn't seem to help.

A low growl came from Ren, his cat like eyes glaring at Horo. "Why? You want to see?" he smirked. "No! I'm not like that! I'm not…ew! That's gross Ren! Ew! Ew! Ew! I don't wanna know if you go commando!" he yelped.

Normally this would have made Yoh laugh, but he seemed downtrodden. He needed Anna back. They were currently in the woods, South of Yoh's house. He sighed and walked into the clearing, staring at the stars.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go away Tamao" he said softly. "I just want to be alone" he muttered. "I know what being alone is like. Locked in an iron cage" for it was not Tamao, but the Iron Maiden Jeanne. He turned to face her. "You know Hao…What does he want with Anna?" he asked the silver haired maiden.

She sighed softly, her crimson eyes full of sadness. "To tell the truth Yoh, I don't know. But we'll find her. And maybe…" she trailed off and looked up at the twinkling stars. Yoh looked at her, intrigued of what she might say next. "Maybe what?" he asked, perhaps the iron maiden knew something.

Her eyes slowly came down to meet his gaze. "And maybe she will be unharmed. But you're brother…he has ways of…uh" she grunted in frustration. "Ways of what? What is it?" he demanded. What was his brother going to do to Anna? "Breaking people" she finished.

A sudden shock overwhelmed Yoh. He wouldn't? Would he? He knew what he felt for Anna…He knew that Yoh truly loved her. "Do not distress too much about it. Jealousy is a terrible thing" Jeanne said in a dazed voice. "Jealousy?" he blinked, now frowning deeply.

She surveyed him carefully. "Hao has had no one I suppose. No one to love him, no one to take charge of. Even though it is the other way around for you and Anna. She takes charge…" she explained. He nodded slowly. "But Hao always hated not to have everything. And he couldn't have Anna. So I'm guessing…" she said slowly.

"He took her because he couldn't have her" he finished. "but the thing is, is that Hao likes to control things, he enjoys breaking them to do his bidding" she said slowly. "So he's going to brake her" Yoh said, his face blank.

They stood there in silence, as if a stop in time had accrued. But it was comforting for them both. But questions were still left fresh in Yoh's mind. But now instead of relieving him of them, they grew and grew. He needed Anna, but could he get her?

**Ich! Short again! But I've updated quickly! And there will be more news and Hao and Anna in the next chapter! Read and rate please!**


	13. Been Here Before

**I am back again! Twice in one day! Aren't you people lucky? Ha! Well, thanks for the comments! Much appreciated! Anyways, Read and Rate please!**

Anna

Anna stared up at the stars from her bedroom window. A sigh escaping the Ice Queens lips. Where was she? She couldn't tell, there were lots of trees, a forest somewhere maybe? Yet still, something told her she'd been there before. It was…so familiar to her. The fountain just outside the manor, the wonderful flower garden…

She'd been there before, she was certain of it. But now, the stars were the only thing that interested her. "Yoh loved the stars" she whispered. "Such a fool" she said coldly, but her expression wasn't its usual anger and coldness. There was something different. Love? Dying love maybe? How long would it take for Yoh to find her?

"How long?" she echoed through her room, the words traveling around it and coming back to her. It hurt; it hurt to be without him for so long. She hated it. It seemed like he was slipping away from her memory. The longer she was without him, the more she forgot.

"Forgetting" she repeated, again the words echoed. She was trying desperately to find some way to hold on to whatever memory she could. But still, it was disappearing. She could no longer hear his voice, or see his smile. It was leaving, going, going, almost gone.

She fell to her knees. Was this what it was like to feel broken? No, this wasn't that kind of broken. Anna felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Heartbroken. That's what she was.

She was forgetting her love, her will to eat or live. Why couldn't she remember him?

She screamed, but nothing came back. She tried again, breaking down. The darkness, that was all that was there. The nothingness that haunted her. Why wasn't he there? He should be holding her!

Then she feels a warm embrace, pulling her to her feet. She turns to see him, she knows no different. But it isn't him. Or is it? It's his evil side.

**Short and confusing! I'm sorry! Read and Rate!**


	14. Forgotten

**Three times in one day! Hurray for you! Well, you know the deal people! Read and Rate! And I need some ideas! So please, please, please tell me if you have any!**

Anna

Hao ran his fingers through Anna's soft, silky blonde hair. He smirked. He didn't even have to hurt her, she broke on her own. This pleased him; he didn't have to put up with watching her suffer.

Anna's eyes were blank. She didn't know what to feel, but to be honest, she felt somehow…Safe. At least here, in this man's arms. She felt safe, but she didn't recall anything. Her mind had shut itself down. No longer responding to anything that she knew…or loved.

"My brother is jealous of me. He wants to take you away from me. You can't let him" he smirked, planting thoughts in Anna's head. Her mind was at just the right state for molding. It was so easy to do. "Do you understand Anna?" he asked. "Yes" she nodded simply. Unable to do or say anything else.

Hao smirked. She believed every word he said. She had no real choice, she remembered the basics, but nothing of oh, or the gang.

Yoh

Some strange force of wind blew the gang backwards, sending them flying backwards. "W…W…What was that!" Tamao stammered, only just able to get to her feet. "Anna" Yoh said. He didn't know it, he could feel it. They shared a connection, but it was broken, his heart felt tight and heavy. "No" he cried, falling to his knees.

Jeanne had stayed in the same place. Lyserg slowly walked over. "Jeanne, what is it?" he asked, observing the pensive look on the silver haired maidens face. Her face turned into a grim look. "He's done it. He's broken her" she said sadly.

"B…B…Broken her!" he spluttered. His eyes wide in shock. "But Anna's tough…She could handle Hao" he tried to explain. Jeanne turned to him, her crimson eyes watching him. "Anna was strong, but she forgot, forgot about Yoh, about us, about everything, except for the basics"

Horo and Ren, who'd been listening, looked over at Yoh's slumped figure. "Poor guy" Horo said with a sigh. Ren nodded in agreement. "I mean, I found it hard enough to understand why Yoh loved her, but he really did. I mean Yoh without Anna…Is like you without food" Ren blinked.

Horo looked in horror. "WHAT! THAT'S TERRIBLE! I LOVE FOOD!" he said, shouting it out. Ren smacked him across the head. "Show some respect" he glared. Horo rubbed the bump that was now forming on his head. "I was being respectful!" he growled, soon there was a brawl. Jeanne glared, separating them. "This isn't the time for bickering" she said in a low tone, looking over at Yoh.

**Done for now! Hurray! Anyways! Read and Rate please!**


	15. Poisoned Minds

**I am sooo sorry! I've been so busy with school and my new cousins (babies) and photography I just haven't had time to update! So here it is!**

**Yoh**

Yoh stared blankly through the trees as they walked, and walked, and walked. It seemed like some endless plain of evil pointy trees, placed there to taunt him. He needed his Anna back. His soul yearned for her.

The others watched worriedly at what seemed to be they're fallen leader. "Do you think he's okay?" Horo whispered cautiously to Ren, earning the glare of death from the Chinese Shaman. "Of course he's not you dumb ass" Ren snapped harshly, making Yoh look over to them.

Jeanne and Lyserg sent a glare at the two bickering Shamans, quieting them instantly as all gazes were averted. Yoh directed his attention back to the evil trees once again. Silence that was all, no sound, only the sound of the feet moving.

"Anna" he managed to whisper her name, his heart hurt just with the mutter of her name. His eyes welled with tears which he fought back and walked with long strides in front of the rest. "We're close" he murmured.

**Anna**

Anna blinked as she looked over at Hao, whom had been feeding her fake lies for hours. Of course, his excuse was that Yoh and his friends brain-washed her against him, and how upset he was, and he needed her back.

Anna took it all in and kept it to heart. Of course, in her mind, Hao saved her, and Yoh was now the bad guy.

A sly smirk played on Hao's sexy lips as he watched Anna look over some books. So precious, so full of life, so his. He reached out a smoothed her sun kissed golden hair, making her head turn so that his hand touched her face.

She nuzzled his hand like a small puppy would. This made him smirk in a way as in to say 'I've won' but he could sense his brother drawing ever closer to him. But he knew, the way he'd poisoned Anna's mind, there was no way Yoh was getting her back.

If he wasn't allowed to be happy, neither was Yoh. And maybe, just maybe, one day Anna could make him happy, the way he used to be, before his last love left him, and apposed him. So he decided it was time for revenge…

**Neh. Short, I am sorry! Please Read and Rate!**


	16. Coming

**Okees, I'm updating once more! Yay me! So, anyways, we can continue!**

**Hao**

Hao stared out onto the woods that surrounded his house. Stillness, nothingness, but he knew that was about to change. He could feel him, the anger that burned within that being; it was getting stronger, closer. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh yes dear brother, play yourself right into my hands. For I know that you will. You care for you're precious Anna. You have what I want, and I have what you want" he said absent mindedly.

He chuckled lightly. "Well, if you bring what I want, I might just give her back. I suppose you're too dumb to work it out, aren't you?" he laughed lightly, closing his chocolate brown eyes and tossing his hair over his shoulder slightly.

"Who are you talking to?" Anna asked as she entered the room slowly, the light of the fire lighting her features. She edged closer to him, looking out of the window, wondering what he was looking at.

Broken, that's what she was. She couldn't remember who she was, only the lies that Hao fed her could tell her who she was. Her name was Anna, and Yoh had brainwashed her to leave Hao. But he fought and got her back. And Yoh was bad, very bad.

He pulled her close, slipping his arms around her tiny waist. "No-one my love" he whispered into her ear quietly and rocked her from side to side gently. He felt her knees weaken slightly and he knew her eyes were closing slowly.

He gently lifted her up, taking her to her bedroom and placing her on the bed. Tucking her in so she wouldn't get cold. "Sleep for now. You'll have a long day tomorrow" he muttered to her.

**Yoh**

Yoh glared at the floor as it began to grow darker and they stopped for the night. Setting up tents and such, but he sat away from the group. He didn't want to be near them.

He felt a presence beside him; he looked over to see Lyserg staring down at the floor. "We can't go any further. Please Yoh, we're doing exactly what he wants" Lyserg whispered desperately.

Yoh looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand" he blinked, frowning. "I need to get Anna back" he insisted. "No! Yoh! How could you be so blind? This wasn't a spur of the moment. Hao had been planning this? Don't you see you're leading us all right into his hands!" he said, raising his voice before quieting.

A hand was placed on Lyserg's back. "Lyserg, I would like to speak with Yoh; alone" Jeanne murmured quietly. Lyserg blinked but nodded, getting up slowly. Walking away.

Yoh's eyes examined the Iron Maiden, blinking at her pale looking self. "Yoh, I have a story to tell you, so please, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you"

**Ah! I am done! Yay me! Well, tell me what you think, and any ideas you may have. Read and Rate!**


End file.
